marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (video game)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a 2012 video game based loosely on the 2012 film of the same name. Created by Beenox, who created, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time. The game takes place after the events of the movie. Plot A few months later after Spider-Man defeated The Lizard (Dr. Connors) and saved Manhattan, Peter and Gwen sneak into Oscorp for investigation to see if Oscorp is still continuing Conors research, soon to find out that Oscorp were testing animals that got a taste of human DNA, which makes them Cross Species. Peter and Gwen were then caught by guards when a human-like Rhino tried to escape but hit a force field. Alistair Smythe came to the scene and walked and explain to them what they were going to do with the 5 cross species they have now (Vermin, Iguana, Nattie, Scorpion, Rhino), he also said that the cross species are infected. When Peter, Gwen, and the other scientists were taking Scorpion to the disposal chamber, the Scorpion and the other cross species started to break out when they smelled Peter's Spider DNA, which means he is a cross species. One scientist pushed Peter into safety, but all Peter wanted to do was help, but Gwen said he couldn't, so all Peter did was watch all the Cross Species break out and attack all the scientists, Vermin (Human-like Rat) grabbed Gwen and infected her by biting her shoulder, which forced Peter to change into his Spider-Man suit. Spider-Man rescues Gwen and all the other scientists, but they are all infected and in need of a cure, meanwhile all the infected cross species bust out of Oscorp and rampage into the city. 4 hours later after the incident, Spider-Man finds the Iguana at a park, but a giant spider-like robot called the S-01 appears and scares away the Iguana before attacking Spider-Man due to him being a cross species. After defeating the S-01, Spider-Man travels to the Beloit Psychiatric Hospital to see Dr. Connors. He explains to Connors about what has happened and how he needs his help to make an antidote. After Connors agreed, Spider-Man realized he had to bust him out. Spider-Man made his way to the security room, but before he could let Connors out, a security guard spots him and tries to shoot him with a taser gun, but Spider-Man dodges it and the blast hits the security controls, leading to all the prisoners breaking out of their cells. Spider-Man is forced to fight his way through the inmates while trying to reach Connors. Spider-Man and Connors finally escaped the building and headed to his apartment. Once they were back at Peter's apartment, Peter said he was house sitting for Aunt May's friend Stan (Lee) while is he gone for the summer and that Conors could work on making a cure. Unfortunately, Connors needed his research which was still at Oscorp's Archives Facility. Spider-Man then decided to use his untested spider tracers to further his progress. After linking up three satellite dishes with his Spider-Tracers, Spider-Man learns from hacking into a police radio that the Rhino is rampaging on the top floor of a parking garage. Spider-Man manages to subdue Rhino and heads off to the Archives Facility. Upon entering the Archives Facility, Spider-Man overhears some OsCorp Guards mention that the research files are heading for the incinerator. Upon going down the elevator shaft, Spider-Man follows the convoy of Oscorp Guards and comes across a reporter named Whitney Chang disguised as an OsCorp Guard. Whitney tells Spider-Man that she thinks that OsCorp's facelift operation is a scam and that she is also after Dr. Connors' research files. Spider-Man continues to pursue the files and ends up having to rescue Whitney from the OsCorp Guards. While Whitney goes through the extracted container to look for Dr. Connors' research files, Spider-Man fights more OsCorp Guards. Whitney gets wounded and Spider-Man carries her to the surface where he convinces her to let him take the research files as she offers to be Spider-Man's secret informant. Spider-Man evades the OsCorp snipers and makes his way back to his apartment, where Dr. Connors has turned it into a lab. Dr. Connors states that he needs a DNA sample of one of the cross-species in order to complete his antidote. When Spider-Man calls up Gwen (in his Spider-Man suit), Smythe answers instead telling him that Gwen is sleeping and that he is working on his own cure that involves nanobots killing the host. Spider-Man learns that one of the cross-species specimens is hiding in the sewers. Spider-Man goes to investigate and finds Vermin in the sewers while discovering incriminating evidence against OsCorp and encountering infected sewer inhabitants. Spider-Man soon enough starts chasing Vermin until the OsCorp's Combat Sentries attack. Eventually, Spider-Man is able to retrieve a sample of Vermin's DNA. After defeating Vermin, a Hunter Bot attacks Spider-Man, eventually fighting him out in the streets. After disabling it, he retrieves an OsCorp's communication chip in the Hunter Bot's head. Using the chip with his Spider-Tracers on antennas, he's able to eavesdrop on OsCorp's frequencies. Returning to Dr. Connors with the DNA sample, Spider-Man watches a news flash where Whitney Chang is reporting that the CDC is helping the city officials with combating the outbreak. Spider-Man then contacts Gwen who is still unsure about trusting Dr. Connors. During the video call, an OsCorp scientist named Mendel Stromm goes insane after being bitten and is dragged off by a robot. Afterwards, Dr. Connors has finally created the antidote and gives it to Spider-Man, who heads off to save Gwen from OsCorp. On the way there, he is attacked by another Hunter Bot. At the same time, Whitney calls to inform him that a district attorney was dragged into the sewers by a "regular person". As soon as he takes down the Hunter Bot, the web slinger enters OsCorp once again. The building is infected with green goo, and Spider-Man soon finds Scorpion. He eventually finds Gwen in the quarantine zone and gives her the antidote. However, Dr. Smythe takes it from her and injects himself with it. Unexpectedly, he loses the use of his legs and Gwen is horrified at Peter. Now he programmed the Advanced Combat Sentries to exterminate Spider-Man. During his escape, he fights and defeats the intimidating Scorpion. Believing that Dr. Connors might have made the false antidote on purpose, he decides to go back to him. However, Smythe's S-02 Robot appears to destroy Spider-Man. Eventually after saving Whitney Chang's helicopter and crashing the S-02 Robot into Oscorp, he destroys the S-02 Robot. At the apartment, Peter is infuriated with Dr. Connors, because he thinks Smythe will hurt Gwen now, starting a furious conversation. Peter then spirals downward into near insanity, proceeding to faint due to the injuries he sustained in his fight with the S-02 Robot. In the morning, Connors finally creates a new antidote, claiming that Peter was the answer, explaining that him remaining in a human state, following the injection of spider DNA into his blood, was what he needed to create a proper antidote. Gwen calls saying that she ran away from Smythe because she was going to be the first test subject as most of the infected scientists have been moved to the OsCorp Biological Labs. Dodging through OsCorp security, Spider-Man finds the scientists along with Gwen (who programmed a Hunter Bot to save Spider-Man from the Combat Sentries) who is unconscious on the floor. In tears, Peter injects the antidote into her. She wakes up looking much healthier, surprised that Connors' antidote works. He takes her out of the building, letting her go tell the police what happened, though he does not want to leave her. But as he is about to get back and tell Connors that his antidote is working, Spider-Man hears that Scorpion has been located in Manhattan and finds him at a construction site. Spider-Man finally defeats the Scorpion. He then goes to tell Connors that the antidote works. He's relieved but he's worried about how his family will feel. There are different side-missions that occur next. *At St. Gabriel's Bank, Spider-Man finds Felicia Hardy and her hired thugs, mercenaries, and urban commandos holding the people in the bank hostage during a bank robbery. After activating the controls to the doors, Spider-Man goes after Hardy (who had taken the bank director hostage) while the SWAT Team round up the thugs in the lobby. When Spider-Man catches up to Hardy in the vaults, she uses a subway car to escape into the subway. Upon catching up to her in an underground parking lot, Spider-Man manages to defeat Hardy and hands her over to the police. *Spider-Man learns that district attorney Anthony Harper has been dragged into the sewers and goes there through the train docking station, fighting through the infected sewer inhabitants and finding evidence of Oscorp's security having been defeated along with a destroyed Hunter Bot. Spider-Man finds a civilian who claims that Harper was a pawn of OsCorp and that he was abducted by something with a tail of an iguana. Spider-Man then finds Harper pinned to the ceiling by Iguana as Spider-Man fights Iguana alongside the infected sewer inhabitants. Spider-Man defeats Iguana and rescues Harper as Spider-Man gets him out of the sewers. *In the city's Water Treatment Facility, Spider-Man investigates the toxicity problem in the Water Treatment Facility. Spider-Man finds a worker who was trying to fix the pumps until a monster attacks him. Just then, Spider-Man is ambushed by the Rhino and the worker tells Spider-Man to find the main pump station in order to clean out the toxic chemicals. Spider-Man helps him reach the second part of the Water Treatment Facility. Spider-Man finds the valve which turns on the water that washes away the toxic chemicals and then proceeds to restore power to the elevator. As he restores the power, he is once again attacked by the Rhino. After Spider-Man defeats Rhino, he returns to the worker as they exit the building. After Spider-Man destroys the signal jammers, Gwen calls to inform him that he is now on Smythe's wanted list ... as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Smythe found out where he is staying and Spider-Man needs to warn Connors that he might be the next target. Back at the apartment, Spider-Man finds the lab to be trashed and a news report by Whitney Chang announces that the virus is now known as the "Cross-Species Virus" upon the CDC advancing the quarantine as well as the firing of Smythe for his actions. Suddenly a Spider-Slayer arrives to kill Spider-Man. After Spider-Man destroys the Spider-Slayer and the Hunter Bots, Smythe calls up Spider-Man and tells him that he's captured Dr. Connors as well as stating that he knows that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Upon receiving the coordinates to where Dr. Connors is being held, Spider-Man then swings rapidly over to the OsCorp Robotics Facility. As Spider-Man enters OsCorp Robotics Facility, he finds Smythe (who is now in a wheelchair) telling Dr. Connors that his new Nanobot Serum is his latest breakthrough and that it will be his work that saves Manhattan. Spider-Man disables an assembly line and finds his way to the underground facility. Dr. Connors tells Smythe that he still has the Cross-Species Virus in him. While Spider-Man moves through the vents, Smythe tells Dr. Connors that he plans to prepare the Nanobot Serum. Spider-Man finds the area where Dr. Connors is being held and is ambushed by the Combat Sentries. Spider-Man manages to free Dr. Connors. While fleeing with Dr. Connors, Spider-Man is ambushed by a Hunter Bot as Smythe arrives. Spider-Man tells Dr. Connors to leave as he is shocked by the Hunter Bot, which then knocks him out. Spider-Man awakens but only to find out that Smythe plans to make the nanobots the future as he tests his Nanobot Serum on Spider-Man, which then knocks him out again. Spider-man wakes up and is attacked by Smythe, who uses his exo-suit EXO-01 to throw Spider-Man through some windows, he is surprised that the Combat Sentries don't react to him. Smythe speaks on the PA, stating that his Nanobot Serum disabled Spider-Man's powers as Smythe programs the Combat Sentries to attack a powerless Spider-Man. Spider-Man manages to evade the Combat Sentries as he reclaims his web shooters and cell phone, but unfortunately, Spider-man was too heavily weakened to swing on a web, but was able to interact. Spider-Man then makes his escape from the Oscorp Robotic Facility. As Spider-Man heads to his apartment, he finds that the entire city has been quarantined. He gets a call from Dr. Connors stating that he has made a makeshift laboratory in the sewers and to meet up with him there. While on his way there, Spider-Man gets a call from Stan asking about how his credit card was used to buy laboratory equipment, after the call, Spider-Man said, "If he's angry about the card, he's gonna FLIP when he sees his apartment." At the lab, Gwen is there and she helps Peter up. He tells her what Smythe did to him. Dr. Connors then appears as Gwen states that Smythe's robots are destroying the city. Dr. Connors states that Peter is not in good enough condition to obtain the cure and regrettably plans to inject the Lizard serum in order to destroy Smythe's robots while hoping to get back to the lab before the Lizard side takes over. Gwen (who is still mad at Dr. Connors for killing her father) attempts to stop him, but is unable to as Dr. Connors states that the Lizard is the only one who can stop Smythe. Dr. Connors injects himself and turns into the Lizard while Spider-Man passes out from a heart attack. Peter then wakes up after Gwen revived him, and he heads for the city to go after Lizard. Without any powers he can't web swing, but Whitney Chang comes just in time to take him in her helicopter. Gwen calls and says if the robots hit him with enough electricity, it will destroy the nanobots in his system. On top of Smythe's machine, a robot shocks him and Lizard gets it off. Lizard pushes him inside the machine. Spider-Man finds an electrical machine inside the robot and shocks himself, and then got his powers back. He then destroys the machine and then takes out the S-03's forcefield generator. Dr. Connors (in Lizard's body) tells Spider-Man that he is starting to lose control of the Lizard as Smythe attacks in his EXO-01 which Spider-Man manages to defeat as the Lizard rips Smythe out of the EXO-01. Having lost complete control, the Lizard attacks Spider-Man before jumping off the S-03. Spider-Man saves Smythe as he states that he can't save Manhattan without his robots. Smythe then realizes what he has done after Spider-Man states that tomorrow "may never come." As Smythe is arrested by the police, Spider-Man sees the Lizard escaping underground. When in Manhattan's Undercity, Spider-Man runs into the sewers after the Lizard and calls Gwen who states that she reprogrammed the Hunter Bots to take the antidote to all the hospitals and to not try to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man tells Gwen that Dr. Connors has lost control of the Lizard. As Spider-Man makes his way to the Lizard, another cross-species villain named Nattie appears. After a long hard battle, Spider-Man wraps Nattie in a web cocoon, defeating him and his piranha minions (Pygos). They are later seen when Spidey tries to get to the underground lab. Eventually, Spider-Man arrives at the lab and protects Gwen from the infected sewer inhabitants. The Lizard suddenly appears and grabs Gwen, apologizing before Spider-Man kicks him away from her. As the Lizard flees, Spider-Man uses the Hunter Bots to track and fight him. He turns him back into Dr. Connors and returns him to Beloit Psychiatric Hospital (as Connors had requested earlier). Sometime later, Peter and Gwen are watching a news report from Whitney Chang that the "Cross-Species Virus" has been cured. Gwen states that although Dr. Connors helped Peter, she still misses her father. Whitney then receives a report that Smythe has escaped police custody. Peter was going to do something but Gwen responds by saying "Deal with it tomorrow." In a post-credit, Smythe makes his way to his underground lab as he can feel his legs again. Feeling himself turning into a Cross-Species, he activates one of his Hunter Bots and it is implied to have killed him. Gameplay 5 years after the Spider-Man 3 videogame, Beenox worked on the graphics and gameplay. They brought new things to the game like a new feature called: The Web Rush, also new combat, new villains and new ways to swing through Manhattan. Sequel See: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) Cast *Sam Riegel as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Kari Wahlgren as Gwen Stacy *Claudia Black as Whitney Chang *Steven Blum as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard and Vermin *Bruce Campbell as Xtreme Reporter *Ali Hillis as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *David Lodge as District Attorney Anthony Harper *Stan Lee as Stan *Nolan North as Alistaire Smythe *Fred Tatasciore as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino Additional Voices by Orion Acaba, Valerie Arem, Troy Baker, Brian Bloom, Larry Cedar, Crispin Freeman, Josh Gilman, Anna Graves, Zach Hanks, Kate Higgins, Ali Hillis, Will Yun Lee, David Lodge, Yuri Lowenthal, Matthew Mercer, Dave B. Mitchell, Nolan North, Liam O'Brien, Tara Platt, Jamieson Price, Derek Stephen Prince, Michelle Ruff, Patrick Seitz, Keith Silverstein, James Patrick Stuart, Keith Szarabajka, Fred Tatasciore, and Kirk Thornton. Gallery theamazingspidermanvideogameconceptart.jpg|Concept Art. The-amazing-spider-man-rhino-screen.jpg|The Rhino charges at Spider-Man. asm-video-game-iguana.jpg|The Iguana. Trailers The Amazing Spider-Man Manhattan Playground Trailer| Category:The Amazing Spider-Man merchandise Category:Video Games